


Christmas Gifts

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Dogs, Gen, dog parks, xmas ouji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Atobe and Kabaji spend a day with Atobe's dog Beat





	

It was the weekend before Christmas, and Atobe Keigo had already done all of his Christmas shopping. It was prudent to get everything done in advance, so he had purchased presents for all his friends and family back in the first week of December.

Today, however, he was still going out. He had invited Kabaji to join him in shopping for his beloved dog Beat. They were taking Beat to the best pet shop Atobe knew to buy him Christmas presents.

The store was luxurious, and fairly expensive. It had two floors full of things like dog toys, cat trees, bird seed, and fish tanks. The two boys passed through the bird section on their way to the dog aisles, and they stopped to admire the colorful birds.

Beat sat contentedly at their feet while Kabaji admired the cage of parakeets. Atobe preferred larger birds like the cockatiel preening in a tall cage nearby, but the little blue and green budgies were still cute, and Kabaji certainly seemed to like them.

Atobe discreetly waved an employee over and ordered something delivered to his house as they walked away.

When they finally got to the dog toy section, Atobe let Beat sniff around and pick out a few. Among his choices were a squeaky hamburger and a nice tug of war rope.

Kabaji helped select the best brand of dog treats on the way to the checkout counter, and Atobe chose a black and gold collar he thought would suit Beat and added it to his basket.

After Atobe had paid for everything, they put Beat's shiny new collar on him, and the pair went to the dog park to let Beat try out his new toys and socialize with other dogs. Atobe and Kabaji were taking turns throwing a frisbee for Beat when they heard someone shouting.

"Kyo, come back!" A fluffy dog just as big as Beat, if not bigger, came bounding over to snatch the frisbee from the air, followed by Shishido, of all people.

He grabbed onto his dog's collar and tried to pull him away.

"Sorry, he's-oh, Atobe." Shishido let go of the collar and stood up. "And Kabaji. I didn't know you came to this dog park."

"I don't come here often, but I wanted Beat to be able to play with other dogs." He glanced at Kyo and Beat running around with the frisbee. Mission accomplished, then.

"I'm glad it was you Kyo came to bother, though." Shishido sighed and sat down. "People get scared because he's so big, but he's friendly. The only bad thing he's ever done is knock people down when he's running, but that's just because he's too dumb to avoid them." He watched his dog play with a fond look on his face.

"Maybe you should consider obedience school. I can refer you to the trainer who taught Beat when he was a puppy," Atobe offered. Beat came running back to the bench where they sat with the frisbee, and Kabaji threw it for him again.

"Nah, I'm good. I've mostly trained him myself, he just gets excited sometimes." Shishido shrugged. They stayed at the dog park for a few hours, but when Shishido and Kyo left, Atobe decided it was time to return home. He had something special waiting for him there, after all.

When they returned to the Atobe mansion, he had Kabaji close his eyes, and led him through the house to where his order from the pet shop had been placed after its delivery.

"Okay, you can open them now." Kabaji did, and standing next to Atobe was a large bird cage, with two little blue parakeets perched on branches inside.

"Merry Christmas!" Atobe looked proud of his gift. "They're both male, so they won't breed, but you can teach them to whistle and mimic words."

Kabaji gave him a hug that lifted him off of the ground, and Atobe laughed.

"Thank you." He put Atobe down and went to the cage, speaking softly to the birds inside. Atobe came to stand beside him.

"What will you name them?" Kabaji was silent for a moment, thinking.

"David and Hal." They were the names of characters from Kabaji's favorite movie. Atobe nodded in approval.

"Good choices. The woman at the shop said you'll want to buy some toys for them." Only a few simple ones were included. Kabaji nodded.

"When you're ready to leave, I'll have Michael help us load them into the car so you can take them home." Atobe nodded to Michael, his butler, where he stood in the doorway.

Kabaji stayed a little longer, and he and Atobe tried to teach David and Hal to say hello. When he eventually was ready to go home, and everything was loaded into the car Atobe had provided, he gave Atobe another hug.

"Merry Christmas." He held out a cd of Wagner, Atobe's favorite composer. "It's one you don't have."

"I'll play it while I study. Thank you, Kabaji."


End file.
